


Superhero Shawarma- continuation.

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOOO This is an extension of Superhero Shawarma by justabrain. It was kindly stated that I could continue this and I wanted to have some fun with it! Please let me know if I should continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superhero Shawarma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618464) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



> Not mine, don't own anything,I am just playing.

_“May looked at them for a moment and the pair fell silent. With a sigh, Fitz and Simmons said good-bye to the two avengers and climbed into the van, followed quickly by Skye, Hunter, and, a moment later, Trip._

_Her team finally packed into the van, May turned to walk around to the driver’s seat when Steve Rogers spoke up._

_“Agent May?” She turned back to look at him. “Thank you for everything you have sacrificed. I know you turned it down after Bahrain, but if this team of yours doesn’t work out, you will always be welcome with us.”_

_May glanced at Natasha, who had a small smile as she nodded slightly. May nodded back once, and turned to join her team that she knew she would never leave.”_

_Shieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshieldshield_

May sighed as she stepped into the bus. Skye’s eyes were about bugging out of her head, Simmons mouth was open, Fitz and Trip has smug smirks on their faces. May rolled her eyes as Hunter drove the car. He and Skye were the first to speak.

“Holy Hell Batman you think that was a secret to keep from us.”

“‘ The Calvary’ was asked to join the mighty Avengers.” Hunter intteruppted. “I know I know, don’t call you that, but damn May, don’t you think we wanted to know that?”

May glared at both of them.

“No you didn’t need to know, its my life, my business and my call, get your big nose out of it and keep it out.”

The rest of the team fell silent realizing they were walking on precarious ground with May and honestly she was really terrifying when she wanted to be. Hunter pulled into the bus and Coulson met them.

“About Time, how was your lunch?” He received a variety of answers all loud and all excited. He smirked and calmed them, asking them to speak one at a time. They all answered and he smiled. May watched his facial features and body language, usually when he had bad news he tried to allow good news to come first. As each member of the team stopped speaking Coulson turned to her expecting an answer. She merely nodded indicating they would talk later.

“We have a mission and we need to go to the briefing room.”

May headed up the team as she headed to the briefing room and she stopped short of the door when she saw who was in the room. Skye ran into her letting out an expletive of

“Hey solid rock Asian why are you just standing in the doorway? Go in or stay out.”

May quickly moved into the room and was taken into the arms of a middle aged woman.

“Melinda, I’ve missed you.”

Melinda smiled and pulled out to arms length just to see her smiling face.

“I’ve missed you too Peggy.”

Skye who had been behind her stopped when she saw the warmth that May exuded.

“What the fudge?”

Jenna came in right behind her and looking at Skye spoke.

“Is that Agent Carter? Like THE Agent Carter? I thought she was dead.”

Peggy laughed hearing the comment pushing May once more out to arms length and placing her arm across May’s shoulder turning to the gobsmacked rest of the team.

“Many people think I am dead Jemma Simmons, however, I am still ticking.”

May snorted.

“More than ticking, Peggy you can still kick my ass.”

“I’m getting to old Asia.”

“Yeah right English.” She smiled. “Hows your wife?”

“She is also still ticking and still bossing my ass around every day. “

Melinda at this threw back her head and laughed. Nick Fury walked in at that moment.

“Apologies for being late, Carter have you briefed them?”

“No Fury, I am afraid I was lollygagging with Melinda.”

“Ah well, I have a task for you that you may not like, and it comes from the twelve that give me orders, Carter being one of them. Coulson, we need to exchange words. You wanna take this Carter?”

Peggy’s eyes twinkled with mischief, the kind that Melinda had always associated with Peggy’s missions when she would about die. She sighed, she wasn’t sure her team was ready for this.

“You’re going to break into Stark Tower, place a specific list of items, remain undetected, get into the core, leave notes in each of the Avengers bedrooms and then come back here. “


	2. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare to break into Stark Tower, get their asses handed to them by Peggy Carter and have fun.  
> Please Read and Review.

_"You’re going to break into Stark Tower, steal a specific list of items, remain undetected, get into the core, leave notes in each of the Avengers bedrooms and then come back here."  
_

 

 

 

A chorus of “WHAT” resounded through the room as then all voices started speaking at once all loud and all demanding. Melinda groaned, this was a training mission for something else she just knew it. Sighing she looked at Peggy whose eyes twinkled playfully yelling out for the room to be quiet.

“When do we leave?”

“You have 48 hours to prepare, Fury will make sure you have all the information you need about Stark tower. This is going to be a team effort I suggest you use this time wisely. I will be a training liaison for stealth and hand to hand. Coulson will be your expert on the Avengers, Melinda is your team leader and Fury is your tactical resource. For now I suggest you relax because starting at midnight you will get little sleep or time to yourself. You’re dismissed. Agent May please stay behind.”

May nodded and as her team trickled out stepped behind the bar and pulling out the only bottle of rye whisky there was and poured two glasses on the rocks. Peggy chuckled and sat down on a stool across from her.

“Angie misses you.”

May nodded.

“I miss her too. How are you both doing?”

Peggy laughed.

“Getting old is awful Melinda, see if you can never do it.”

Melinda laughed.

“Kind of impossible Peggy.”

Peggy swirled her glass and met Melinda’s eyes.

“How are you since Baharain?”

“Pegs…” Peggy held up her hand.

“I trained you, I’m the one with the right to know.”

Melinda stared deep into the brown of the whiskey swirling it as if it had the answers to the universe.

“I don’t know if honestly its as easy as all that Peggy, I killed a child. IS there ever an easy ‘I’m ok’ after that. Kaita was indeed a inhuman superhuman that was a product of someone elses decision, but how do you be ok with that? How am I supposed to be ok with the fact that I shot her?”

Peggy laid her hand on Melinda’s.

“Decisions sometimes have to be made Melinda, those decisions make us or break us, I always taught you that you were more than the mission.”

“Yes, but I feel as if I left apart of myself that day Peggy. I made the decision that was the best one for the circumstance, but the consequences ruined that idea of me being more than the mission. I came out of the shadows as one of the twelve to remind you of this Melinda, these won’t be you. You made the call it doesn’t make you.”    

Melinda nodded knowing that arguing was pointless.

“Are you and Natasha still dating?”

Melinda snorted.

“You know Pegs I did tell you we were never dating.”

“But you brought her to dinner.”

“Only because you ran into us in the store and blackmailed both of us into coming with you. We didn’t have much choice.”

“I did nothing of the sort. My wife did and you know she’s always taken an interest in your love life.”

Melinda scoffed.

“Yes I remember many times getting the ‘Melinda we know the nicest girls.’”

At this Peggy burst out laughing remembering various times that Angie had set Melinda up with various friends of theirs. It made her smile because her wife attempted to care so much, but just ended up getting her in trouble.

“So what’s really behind this mission Pegs?”

“We are training you for a tactical 411.”

“A retrieval op?”

“Yes, of the highest and most dangerous, your team is being assigned to it. The Avengers will be assisting, this is an exchange op.”

“We break in test their security they do the same here.”

“Yes and you are the retrieval.”

“You know you are spoiling the element of surprise.”

“Not at all, the Avengers should have higher standards than you.”

“This will take a great deal of team work from all of you.”

“ Indeed.”

“How are you doing with Rogers?”

Peggy hesitated.

“He knows that Angie and I have been together for a long time, initially it was hard for both of us. He sought me out after the Avengers found him and found I was older and it was hard on Angie.” Peggy hesitated. “ Seeing him in the flesh as young and as strong and as sexy I remember was not fun. SHIELD gave no warning, as one of the twelve I was supposed to be informed and I wasn’t. Imagine when I came back from a diplomatic conference with the British and saw him punching the hell out of a bag, it fell off its hooks he was punching it so much. I immediately headed home but not before he saw me. Three weeks later he came to our home bringing a bottle of wine and asking if he could invite himself to dinner. I always had an open door policy with him when he was alive. I asked permission from Angie and she hugged me and said it was fine. It was a hell of a dinner, I swear I married a saint Melinda, she laughed, treated him like a human being and asked good questions. I couldn’t handle how well she handled things. I was crying by the end of dinner. Steve had figured it out and as I saw him out hugged me and said I did well. He kissed my cheek and said I was glad I had moved on. After he left Angie said that she would let me go if he was what I wanted. I told her she was foolish and that she was the one I loved. She put so much trust in me knowing I would be working with the Avengers to a point and him specifically. He now comes by for dinner often, bringing Bruce and the others by.”

Melinda took her hand and squeezed.

“If it makes you feel any better I believe you chose well and Steve will find his one someday.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier Mel. He was the first man I loved, fighting next to him was amazing, hes Captain America for heavens sake.”

“Yeah but he isn’t Angie, whose smile lights up your face like a child on Christmas morning, whose kicking your ass and keeping you in line makes you squirm and salute. Whose love makes you whole Pegs, that’s a love worth having, Steve was always comfortable for you.”

“And why didn’t you join the Avengers?”

Melinda groaned and poured more whisky. The two talked late into the night enjoying catching up and reminding each other of the times they shared. Melinda showed Peggy to her temporary quarters and then headed to bed herself.

Melinda as usual was up with the sunshine and headed to the gym she was surprised when Peggy was already in the gym working with the bag. It never ceased to surprise her that Peggy at 42 was still toned and in great shape. She worked the bag like an expert. It consistently surprised her and hoped that she would be like that when she was Peggy’s age. Peggy hearing her come in finished her routine as Melinda stretched.

“Your team will have a rude wake up call in about five minutes, in the meantime lets see if you have grown to beat me.”

Melinda nodded.

“I need to finish stretching though I know I am just pushing my impending doom back.”

Peggy laughed and joined her.

Five minutes later a loud blaring horn sounded over the ships speakers as Fury started yelling that all the team were expected in the gym in five minutes and if they were late they would be extend the time they were training with Peggy by an hour for every minute late. Melinda chuckled and stood motioning to Peggy. They began to spar, moving flawlessly; kicking, punching and blocking. Five minutes quickly passed and the entire team walked into the gym just in time to see Melinda get knocked on her ass. Skye’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“Shit.”

Peggy smiled and offered a hand to Melinda.

“Still miss that swipe Mel.”

Melinda rolled her eyes.

“Again.”

The two moved through the routine again and the others watched as Peggy once again landed May on her ass. May was the best fighter they knew and she had just gotten her ass handed to her by Peggy Carter. As Peggy helped Melinda up again she motioned to each of the team.

“You’ll go one by one, I’ll test your level, May and I will work with you both individually and as a group. Whose first?”

May stood against the wall her arms crossed and she watched. Fitz was first. Peggy motioned for him to swing at her, he half swung at her before she caught his fist in her hand twisted, twisting his arm behind his back and pinning him to the mat. He groaned as she let him up.

“Well everything training I see, do you have any concept of self defense.”

Fitz scowled.

“I’m the science guy, plus the night night gun does all I want. On top of that I am a gentleman and I don’t hit women.”

Peggy laughed a deep belly laugh and her eyes twinkled.

“If it makes you feel better I’ve fought Captain America and won, give it another try, try to hit me this time.”

Fitz sighed and tried again. This time he put his whole weight behind the punch and Peggy sidestepped Fitz tripping over his own two feet and again landing on the mat. Peggy helped him up.

“May will go over the basics with you again in a bit. Simmons?”

Simmons gulped and stepped up on the mat facing Peggy, she took a calming breath. Peggy motioned for her to start and instead of going for a punch she bent at the knees and went for the foot swipe. Peggy was momentarily surprised but jumped to avoid being tripped. Simmons then came at her ducking into her and meaning to tackle her putting her full weight behind it. Peggy immediately fell to the ground rolled and Simmons found herself on her back. As soon as her back hit the mat she immediately rolled and once more tried to sweep Peggy’s legs out from under her. Peggy once more jumped and backed off. To tell the truth she was surprised as hell, who would have thought the scientist knew how to fight. Once Simmons was back on her feet Peggy punched in her direction, she expected the block and twirled landing a elbow to Simmons ribs, then taking the arm blocking the blow ended up on the mat the breath rushing from her lungs.

“Bloody hell.” Peggy smiled above her and offered an arm up.

“Well done Simmons you surprised me, I’d like to go over some advanced techniques with you but you have the basics down well.”

Simmons smiled was pained.

“How did you use my block to flip me down?”

“Because you were momentarily surprised by my twist and elbow to the ribs, allowing me to have two holds on you, and easy down.”

“That’s where May gets it from, bloody hell.”

“Trip?”

Trip stepped up and truth be told if May could kick his ass then this woman would more than kick his ass. Going for a high hard kick he kicked towards Peggy’s head, she ducked and landed two punches to his abdomen. He grunted but maintained his stance, when she came in fort he third punch he blocked and found an elbow to the side of the head. Once more he kept his stance. She had backed off and was staring him down. He aimed a kick for the ribs and once more found it blocked, through she grabbed his leg and backed him into a wall. He jumped aiming for the other side of her head to find his foot released and himself kicking at empty air. Once more Peggy waited for him to see his moves. He approached warily once more, he punched toward her abdomen to find that he was blocked and a knee hard to the side of his ribs caught his breath. Now he was angry. He once more kicked toward her ribs, she once again caught his foot and this time she twisted hard and Trip found himself on the ground.

“Damn woman.”

Peggy laughed.

“Good advanced tactics but you need to be more aware of your opponents movement and hold your temper.”

Trip got up and feeling a pain in his leg he winced. Peggy walked over tripped him back on the mat and quickly helped him stretch it out. When he got back up his found little pain and said thanks.

Skye was last and after watching several matches she had some idea of how to go after Peggy Carter and with confidence she attacked quickly and three minutes later found herself flat on her back.

“You’re defiantly May’s student, you make the same mistakes she does.”

The last was Hunter, who walked into it cocky and was on his ass in about five seconds. Peggy laughed and helped the proud man up.

“You are the best Agent Carter, very few can rival you.”

Carter smiled.

“Thank you Hunter, your tactical knowledge is good.”

Five hours later all of the team limped to Fury’s tactical meeting. Peggy stood in the doorway wiping sweat off her forehead.

“Better, they did much better. You should be proud of your team May, they are trained well.”

May scowled.

“You handed them and me our asses today Pegs.”

Peggy laughed.

“Come lets spar for real. I know you were trying to scare them by losing, show me how you’ve really improved.”

Melinda chuckled closing the door and the two began to spar. Two hours later the team limped into the lounge area as may called up the specs for Stark Tower. She and Fury outlined the plan.

“Skye how’s your hacking?”

Skye flashed a smile.

“With Simmons on my side top par, I’ve hacked Stark Tower once before, changing the cameras and the security system should be easy; the trick will be outsmarting Jarvis for a longer period of time. It would be a long hack. We’d need to start soon.”

May nodded.

“ You and Simmons get started.” Skye nodded and the two of them got up and headed toward the lab. “Fitz and Trip we need suits that can’t be detected by cameras, I need you to create changeable chameleon suits.”

Fitz nodded,

“Meaning it will need to change to fool the shutter on a video camera. I can do that. I’ll need to requisition some parts Fury, is that ok?”

Fury nodded.

“Whatever you need here is my signature, take what you need.”

Fitz nodded and also headed off to the lab Trip dutifully following.

Fury looked at May.

“And for us?”

“Us?”

Carter nodded.

“Of course you didn’t really think we would stay behind did you?”

May shook her head.

“All right. Well then if I have you two and Hunter, I’d like you to come in with me. Hunter I need you to pick the best technical route and be ready for any contingency’s come up with a plan and then we’ll talk. Fury how’s your hand to hand?”

“Good enough.”

“ I think our best approach is to climb the tower and have Skye open a window. If I remember correctly Natasha leaves her window open.”

Fury looked at her funny.

“How would you know that?”

“We discussed it once and the potential security risk.”

“And she gets around it how?”

“She said she didn’t need it, she could kill someone with her pinky.” Peggy laughed at the pride. May raised an eyebrow. “What are the items we need to deliver?”

Fury chuckled.

“The Hulk has a collection of crystal animals, Svwarski created a hulk crystal, its not large but not small either, you write Natasha a note, Skye and Simmons change the outside of Stark Tower to ask Pepper to marry him, he has been meaning to anyway. Peggy said that you had something for Captain America, and last but not least I need your bow expertise Melinda, I want a silent arrow above hawkeyes head.”

“And for Thor?”

Fury chuckled.

“I will switch Thor’s red cape with a bright pink one.”

May laughed loudly.

“Well we have our objective. Let's break for the next two hours, Hunter I need the tactical plan by then.”

He nodded and headed to his bunk.

Two hours later they all met, all freshly showered and began talking. Hunter pulled up the specs for the tower and went over his plan.

“Stark Towers is 93 stories tall, Natasha lives on the 50th floor. I pulled up the blueprints, the outside of the building has enough strength for Fitz’s suits so we can climb using the suction technology that would pull us up. harnesses would be safest. OUr biggest problem will be rope, Fitz has created a system strong enough. We can aim for here." He pointed to the platform." Once there, we’ll need to slip in through the window quietly. Place the note and leave the room as quietly as possible. If the window isn’t open I have a completely silent glass cutter, we’ll just have to replace it. It will take time. From the bedroom we can split up to divide the gifts, Coulson has told us the room layout of each avenger. May, you have Natasha and Hawkeye, Peggy, Captain America, I’ve got Hulk, Fury, you have Thor, and the girls will reroute the laser system. Then we will base jump off the building and a car will pick us up. Bring us back to the jet and we are done.”

May nodded.

“Any objections?”

Carter and Fury shook their heads.

“Lets get the equipment we need and test it.”

The next 36 hours the team prepared for their impending missions. Fitz had tested the equipment it was ready to go, the other two hackers were ready, the team was ready.

It was go time.


	3. Oh you know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, breaking in and shenanigans. 
> 
> All rights to their owners, I mean no infringement.

Midnight - Break in Day

Hunter swept the building for life signs, trying to gauge where the Avengers were. They knew the breakdown of the tower from the blueprints and Coulson’s knowledge. He counted all the Avengers, where they should be in their rooms and looked at the team.

“Skye is the laser system down?”

“Yes. You have two hours before Jarvis notices.”

May nodded and aiming generally at the round platform she shot the gun, the rope cascading quickly from it. Each member had the suits that Fitz had created, they had suction cups on the outside of the hands and feet, and a material that reflected the color of wherever the wearer was, which created a movement affect confusing the camera, also it allowed for a backup system just in case the rope failed, not that it would. The suit zipped up on their head; they looked ridiculous. May smiled at the briefing Fitz had given.

_‘The suit is just short of genius, the material acts as a mirror to make sure that the camera can’t see you, the shimmer and lack of lines fools the camera by not creating shadows. Its your base jumping suit and has pads that will inflate should you have a crash landing, it also has a noise barrier so if you are speaking into the comm no one can hear you but the other members of the team. There are suction cups on the feet and hands in case you need to do some outside the building climbing, it zips over your head like so.It regulates your body temperature, It provides a hard cased helmet that can withstand any pressure protecting your skull.’_

_Carter wrinkled her nose._

_“It’s also ugly as hell, we’ll look like giant mirrored blobs.”_

_Fitz glared he was still sore she had kicked his ass on the mat, granted he was doing better but he was still a bit sore._

_“Well as a genius its either safety or fashion, you choose.”_

_Carter lifted her hands showing she hasn’t meant to start a fight._

_“You’re right, its safety and that’s better. I’m sorry.”_

Peggy had also complained every other minute as she put it on how ugly it was. It was just short of genius apparently according to Peggy the missing genius was the look.

May sighed and attached the rope to her harness and clicking the button on the side of the gun, it pulled her up faster than she thought it would and hid her squeal. The wind rushed past her face the building moving just as fast and Melinda felt her heart pounding in her chest a smile gracing her features. Whether she admitted it or not these were things she lived for. 20 minutes later she reached the 50th floor she confirmed it was Natasha’s room, and pulling a handful of chalk out of her pocket she blew it through the window relieved to see no lasers or other complications.

“All right come up to me, the windows open, let’s slip one by one through.”

May slipped through the window detaching the rope and slid through completely silently. Peggy was next, followed by Fury and Hunter. He handed each of them a watch like item.

“This has your map and the meeting point is the little blue bubble the other colors are your other jobs. Move quickly and quietly. There’s little to no room for mistakes.”

The team nodded and all exited except Melinda. Her eyes ran over the red hair splayed across the pillow and smiled to herself. She took her note out of the pocket of her hideous suit and placed it right next to Natasha’s head and then quickly exited. Truth be told she was looking forward to Natasha’s reaction. She followed her watch to Hawkeye’s room taking another 15 minutes to walk there. When she reached it she pulled out the bow silently making it full size. She took the arrow notched it and with a small thwap it stuck in the bed right over his sleeping head. A beeping in her ear piece interrupted her putting the bow back into it’s smaller form. Hunter hissed in her ear.

“May, Stark is walking towards your location meld.”

May pushed herself into the wall finding a notch and fitting into it. Stark walked by whistling. He stopped in front of her and moved back and forth for a moment May dared not breathe.

“Hmmm…. Might have to have Jarvis look at that tomorrow.”

He continued walking down the hall and as soon as he was out of sight May let out a sigh of relief.

“Good May, well done.”

May growled into the earpiece.

“ETA? Widow and Hawkeye check.”

“I’m done. Captain American check.”

“Hulk Check.”

“Thor check.”

Skye spoke over the com.

“Five more minutes and we’ll be done.”

“Allright meet in the main staircase, we’ll base jump one at a time.”

Melinda ran through the corridors her breath coming out in short puffs. As she ran she took in her surroundings, in reality the place was incredibly beautiful and Tony really did have a sense of fashion and decoration. He also spared no expense. She ran through the hallways her breath evening out as her body adjusted to the pace.

Ten minutes later she burst through the door meeting the other three. Peggy’s eyes were twinkling.

“Good work.”

Fury sighed.

“Lets say that when we all get out of here alive, I hate base jumping.”

Peggy jumped first, desperately attempting to cover the whoop that came out of her mouth. Fury was next, Hunter third and May last. May smiled as she felt the wind rushing past her face the suit expanding to form the wingsuit. Nearing the bottom she pulled her chute and landed quickly gather the last pieces of her chute and putting it in the back of the jeep. Skye grabbed the entire team and took a team selfie with the “marry me Ms Potter” in the background. Then they piled into the jeep and drove back to the Bus.

Whoops and cheers met them as they all piled out of the jeep into the bus. Fury took his leave saluting the troops and Peggie high fived each of them. Coulson meeting them with the bottle of champagne.

“WELL FUCKING done.”

Peggy looked scandalized.

“Why Coulson, I’ve never heard you swear before.”

Coulson grinned.

“My team just infiltrated Stark Tower without getting caught. It deserves swearing.”

Laughter filled the team as they sat on the back of the bus, some drinking beer, some drinking champagne. An hour later Skye leaned toward May who was sitting next to Peggy.

“SO Agent Carter tell me a story about when you trained May.”

Peggie chuckled.

“She never quite learned the lesson of not stealing things from the instructor refrigerator.” May rolled her eyes. “May was one of the youngest recruits I’d ever trained, she was 15 when she joined up, she wasn’t flabby by any means but after her first week she could barely move she was so sore. “

“And hungry.” May piped in.

“Only because you didn’t like the mess hall food.”

May shrugged. “I grew up on asian food and spices, the mess hall food was greasy and not nutritious.”

Peggy chuckled again. “ Anyway, She was staying in the training dorms all the same and one night we had all had enough of our food magically disappearing and the leftovers of something tasty being left in its place.”

May shrugged. “It was a fair trade you know. I took your eggs made an omelet and left you half of it.”

Peggy laughed continuing her story. “We had no idea who it was that was stealing the food so Fury and I set up a laser grid in the kitchen. Much to our surprise the next morning it was as it was every other night and the food was gone and hashbrowns were in its place. However there was a slight bit of blood on the ground. So after turning off the laser grid we figured out what position the body would have had to have been in in order to infiltrate the kitchen. I ordered all of the cadets to the training room and spared with each of them hitting them exactly in that spot. To her credit she didn’t wince, the only thing that gave her away was the blood stain that soaked through her shirt. Her punishment was to cook for Fury and I.”

“Which was fine with me.”

Simmons gaped.

“Wait she managed to cook around the lasers?”

Peggy nodded and others laughed.

“Damn May.”

Melinda chuckled and stood.

“Bed time for me all. See you in the morning.” 

Everyone nodded and yelled out a good night. Melinda made her way to her bed and collapsed into it falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.


	4. Talking Gabing and a whole lotta gayness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOORRRRYYY! I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry. I am however going to post three chapters in a day soo..... :)

Stark Tower- 10 Am

Pepper Potts had been on her way into work namely Stark tower when she was assailed by reporters.

“Are you going to say yes Miss Potts? Can we expect an Avenger wedding soon?”

Pepper looked at the reporter confused and noticed the twinkle in the reporters eye as he motioned to the tower.

“Stark really went all out this time so will you be saying yes?”

Pepper smiled, nodded, and then mumbled under her breathe as she was walking away.

“I’m going to kill him.”

As she walked into the building she immediately addressed Jarvis.

“Mr Jarvis if you please what the hell happened last night? There’s a proposal outside on the building which is a huge security breach.”

“I’m unsure Miss Potts, my records show nothing out of the ordinary though several of the security feeds show only a tiny but of time lapse for about a two hour time period. “

“Who is smart enough to get past you, the Avengers sleeping and reprogram part of the laser grid?”

“Actually Miss. Potts our security is more advanced than a laser grid. That’s coming from an outside source.”

“Where is Mr. Stark?”

“In his bedroom Miss. Potts.”

“Fix this Jarvis.”

“Yes Miss. Potts.”

Pepper made her way to Tony’s bedroom. He had just showered and walked out in just a towel.

“Pepper?”

“Tony your building security has been compromised. There’s a giant ‘will you marry me Pepper’ sign outside.’”

Tony frowned, that was his original plan, but he hadn’t quite finished it yet, how in the hell?

“Jarvis show me the outside of the building.” Jarvis pulled up the sign and Tony had to give whomever did it credit, it was better than he had thought of. “Jarvis look for any strange heat signatures in the building.”

“there seem to be four low level heat signatures in the form of foot prints.”

“ why are the levels so low Jarvis?”

“A normal body signature usually is hotter, in this case it appears that the entire body was temperature controlled and just the feet had normal levels.”

“Allright Jarvis, wake up the other Avengers and lets see if anything happened to them.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony pulled on pants and a tshirt and smiled at Pepper sitting on the edge of his bed. He went to the drawer next to it and pulled out a ring.

“This is a special type of titanium, I was going to do a whole fly by and have the lights on the outside change and ask you to marry me one night when we went flying, but maybe its better this way. Pepper Potts, you humble me everyday you remind me that there are good things in this world and you balance me as a man and as a person. If I could I would pull down the sky for you, I would give you the moon and the stars, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Pepper had tears in her eyes but she nodded and took the engagement ring with a breathless yes. Tony smiled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. They joined the other Avengers fifteen minutes later.

“Allright people theories.”

Thor scowled and showed the pink cape.

“Fury, this is a joke he has.”

Steve showed the note from Peggy inviting him and the Avenger to dinner in a few weeks.

“Peggy Carter.”

Natasha showed that she had received a note and Clint the bow.

“Melinda May, only she can make that shot without waking me.”

“What does the note say Natasha?”

“My business, but definably Melinda.”

“Well the suits could only be made by Fitz and the hacking into Jarvis’s systems by Skye and Simmons. This was done by May’s team in conjunction with Peggy and Fury. How and why?”

Natasha smirked, leave it to Melinda to train a team of experts so good that they can break into Stark Tower.

“I say we go and pay them a visit, and Tony its about damn time you proposed, but leave it to May to help you.”

Tony winced.

“Hardy har har. Lets get the things we need to get done here and then we can head that way, Say around 3:00? Oh and Bruce what did you get?”

Bruce smiled and help out the little crystal.

“A few years ago there were a hundred figurines of me made by Swavorski, even as Hulk couldn’t get one. It seems one of the team knew this.”

Natasha smiled, Coulson would have thought of that. Her heart was still sad knowing he was no longer among them. He was the one who would have thought of that for Bruce. May’s note had been very personal, there was a point in time when they had dated, in truth Natasha thought they were going to get serious, but then Baharain had happened and Natasha had watched he pull away because it was better for her or so May had reasoned. Melinda had written her a note asking if they could start over except she wanted to do it right this time. Natasha smiled at this softly to herself. She was looking forward to that starting over. She was looking forward to the dating and the flowers, because the truth was, May had done it right the first time. She had wined and dined Natasha so much so that Natasha had fallen in love with her. It had caught her by surprise, but n the middle of New York fighting for their lives and all she could think about was May. It had been quite awhile since they had broken up but Natasha had never chosen to move on. She was stuck on May. The meeting adjorned and she headed to the gym doing bag work, showered and soon three o clock rolled around. The entire team assembled and Tony for once drove. All of them drove. Natasha taking the bike. They pulled up outside the bus seeing the team sitting on the tailgate with beer of all things. Tony Stark stepped out of his Ferrari and the team cheered.

“Hey Stark what happened to the fortress? It was easy Stark.”

Tony laughed.

“Where’s “The Calvary”?

May emerged from the shadows.

“Don’t call me that Flyboy.”

Tony laughed.

“Don’t call me flyboy, that’s a hell of a job you guys pulled. Under whose orders were you allowed to do this?”

Peggy and Fury stepped forward and instead a familiar voice filled their ears.

“Actually I did.”

All of them waited with bated breath as Coulson stepped out of the shadows. Steve was the first to act he stepped forward and engulfed Phil in a hug then promptly slugged him. Coulson got up and growled at him, his jaw a bit bruised and his eyes looking at him.

“What the hell?”

Steve growled back.

“First one is because I’m glad you are alive and the second is for faking your death.”

Coulson nodded.

“Fair enough. Come, we have things to discuss, but first a beer or two.”

Tony and Pepper sat next to Simmons and Fitz. Natasha sat next to May who handed her a Blue Moon. Natasha smiled, May still remembered.

“So May how’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Infiltrate the tower.”

May chuckled.

“Trade secret.”

“So you’re really not going to tell me?”

Melinda shook her head.

“Nope.”

The group started talking, Banner Fitz and Simmons about the design of the night night gun. Hunter and Cliff were discussing various weapon types and how they are used. Peggy was discussing things with Fury and Tony. Steve had walked over to Coulson and bumped his shoulder.

“I’m glad you aren’t dead.”

Coulson laughed.

“Me too.”

“What happened?”

“Shit you don’t wanna know about.”

“Are you safe?”

“Ehn, something like that.”

Natasha leaned into May as they watched the others talk.

“I got your note.”

May smiled.

“And?”

“ I’d like to try again May, but I want to do it right.”

May raised an eyebrow.

“What does that mean?”

Natasha laughed, a deep rich laugh that caused Melinda’s heart to flutter. Her voice dropped both in volume and in timbre.

“It means that as much as sex with you is something I want and makes me wet just to think about, I want to wait until we can know each other better. I want to know you Mel, not just fuck you.”

Melinda blushed and Peggy seeing this snickered.

“You got a deal Romanov. I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at six, pending any catastrophes, missions or anything else.”

Natasha smiled, one of the rare smiles she saved for situations like this. May reached over and laid her hand on Natasha’s,

“Come make diner with me?”

“Only if we are making your famous pizza.”

Melinda nodded stood and reached over Skye who was now talking animatedly to Pepper and stole the bottle of Tennessee Honey that she had been drinking and walked away hand in hand with Natasha. They headed to the small kitchen of the bus and Melinda pulled out all the necessary ingredients. The two began talking amicably as Melinda rolled the dough

 

“So what are the options for Carter and Fury needing you to break into Stark Tower?”

May smiled.

“Showing we are capable.”

“You’re thinking that we are going to need to work together for something.”

May nodded as she rolled the dough.

“There has been an increase in Hydra activity in the last few months. I also have a sinking suspicion that they have someone in the upper schalons of our organization. I’m concerned Nat.”

“You’re thinking a paired reconnaissance mission?”

“With a home base it makes the most sense.”

“What are the key points?”

May smirked.

“The phillipines, remote Thailand, Hong Kong, Alaska, NASA, Finland, and last but not least, the Congo.”

“Remote places.”

“Some, most are targeted people for Hydra, the idea is to get close and turn them.”

“Your first choice?”

“Hong Kong, my mother still has connections there and I also still have a reputation. It’d be easiest for me to use my title and connections.”

Natasha was studying the file in front of her.

“ This is for gay society, is your mother ok with this?”

Melinda chuckled and pulled a picture out.

“ This is The Dragon Mistress, she’s the most influential woman in Hong Kong and is also out and proud. Her wife happens to be one of my best friends and I one of her best fighters, but we won’t get in on that alone. Dragon Mistress is also famous for running the Hong Kong Street racing circuit as well as the fight clubs.”

“ You race, I fight. Or vice versa.”

“This is a four man scam.”

“Well our choices are Phil and Steve or Angie and Peggie.”

“Or both, we can have six with a pit crew.”

Melinda slid the pizza into the oven, mulling over the idea.

“That’s a good idea actually. Steve and I can infiltrate the fight clubs and Peggy and you can do the races, giving Coulson and Angie time to listen to the chatter.”

“Will Carter let her wife join us?”

Melinda chuckled.

“She will, with good reason.” Natasha began to ask and Melinda held up her hands to stop her.“Her story not mine.”

Natasha nodded.

“Who do you want for Thailand?”

“Cliff and Hunter are the best choices. They are used to rugged.”

“Alaska?”

“Thor and the Hulk.”

“NASA?”

“Stark and Pepper.”

“Finland?”

“Simmons and Skye. Fitz will be base commander with Trip, one for tactical and one for smarts.”

“The congo?”

“I think we need more information for the Phillipines and The Congo. I’d like to see what information we can come up with first and go from there.”

Natasha nodded, it was a sound tactic.

“Whose command?”

“Me.”

Natasha chuckled.

“What are the prep?”

“You all need to see our security measures and don’t think I don’t know Tony has scanned everything. You’ll need to break into the bus to trust us.”

“How much of this is coming from you, Peggy and Coulson?”

“Its not and my team doesn’t know.”

“SO this is all them?”

“Yes, they aren’t stupid enough to believe that Tony’s ego won’t be wounded, they are prepared.”

Natasha chuckled.

“I guess we’ll see how well you trained them Meli.”

Melinda chuckled.

“It’s not my training for Peggy’s or anyone else’s that you are counteracting, it’s their own.”

Natasha cocked her head to the side and Melinda chuckled.

“You’ll see. Now my dear grab the pepperoni pizza and I will grab the veggie and we will head out.”


	5. You can Blow my Whistle baby, Whistle baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony whines that he spent the night in the brig and the plotting begins.

The Bus- 1 AM

Late that night Natasha landed soundlessly next to the plane, Tony, Captain America, Thor, Cliff and the Hulk not far behind. Her conversation with Melinda had revealed little about this and in the same fashion they had notes and gifts for Melinda’s team. Stark had already scanned the security system earlier.

“Allright people, the heat signatures are showing they are all in their places, asleep in their bunk.Lets make this look easy.”

Steve spoke next.

“Allright Nat you will go to the left side, Cliff left, Stark high, Hulk go in the front, Thor don’t use thunder and lightning, and I will go up center.”

A Roger that was said quickly and each of the Avengers began their infiltration. Each was met with resistance. Steve went up the middle of the plane while Cliff accidently tripped a wire and night night darts shot out knocking both Cliff, Thor and Steve out instantly. Stark was met with an invisible barrier that then forming a circle began to close around him. Hulk had been surprised that when he came to the front apart of the plane fell away in the form of Trip and had surrounded him in a unbreakable blanket. Natasha had avoided the night night gun and had slipped past moving throughout the plane quietly. She disarmed several traps and smiled at May’s team’s ingenuity they had relied on the tactics the Avengers usually used and on top of that instead of relying on Just strength or wit, they had used simple tactics that honestly they hadn’t expected. This meant that Melinda was waiting for her somewhere in the plane. She passed a bunk and noticed that there was no person it in but a dummy with the same heat signatures as the individual. They had greatly underestimated this team. Shaking her head she sighed and walked toward the kitchen area, disarming really childlike traps. Any soldier could set these except it took a very good tactician and scientist to come up with the ideas. She heard someone move behind her and her body slam into a wall as lips devoured her own. She moaned as she felt Melinda’s body almost cover hers, her lips being demanded   as a knee inserted between hers. After a moment she felt May pull away and a gentle whisper of ‘ I’m sorry’ whispered in her ear. Natasha pulled back only to find blackness overcome her vision as she blacked out. Melinda caught her and carried her to her bunk laying her down gently and checked in with her team.

“How’d we do?”

“Still trying to contain the Hulk, Stark is down and the others tied up.”

Melinda nodded.

“Give him a bigger shot, do two at a time.”

“Yes maam.”

Once the Hulk was out Melinda assigned her team to be on Guard duty until morning and sat down in the chair next to her bunk where Natasha slept soundly. Four hours later as the dawn crested over the Horizon Natasha groaned as she came to.

“Meli?”

Melinda chuckled and handed her an asprin and glass of water.

“What happened?”

Melinda smiled.

“I’m sorry.”

Natasha shook her head.

“I’ll just find a way to make you make it up to me and quite honestly the sound tactics of that assault was very good, you used our weaknesses against us. We greatly underestimated your team.” Melinda smiled as Natasha got up and straddled her. Her voice dropped an octave. “And that kiss Melinda May, I forgot how well you kiss.” She lowered her head and captured Melinda’s lips in a kiss and felt the arms snake around her waist and hold her close. They broke apart a moment later both of them catching their breath. Natasha stood after a moment and pulled Melinda with her. “We wake up the boys best with coffee and breakfast. Come.”

The two made their way to the galley once more, to see Peggy and Angie already starting breakfast and handed each of them a cup of coffee. Melinda nodded her thanks and Angie giggled.

“By the tussled ‘air and the kiss swollen lips Ah’d say you two were naughty.”

Melinda choked on her coffee as Natasha smirked and raised a challenging eyebrow in her direction. Melinda ignored her and continued drinking her coffee. At her lack of a response Peggy laughed and kissed her wife on the cheek.

“Be nice to them darling.”

A few minutes later the boys came in with Clint, Tony and Bruce in shackles holding them. Natasha smirked again behind her coffee. Tony seeing this growled.

  
“Why isn’t she in shackles and we are?”

Melinda laughed.

“You spent the night in the brig; she didn’t.”

“Why?’

Melinda shrugged and smirked at Natasha.

“She’s sexier, come on, Tony.”

Steve walked in rubbing his eyes in his pajama’s causing the entire group to raise their eyebrows. Tony’s scowl deepened.

“What Your excuse Steve?”

Steve looked up over his coffee his eyes half closed and waved at them after grabbing a second cup.

Tony glared and was released by Hunter who spoke with a laugh.

“Well next time Tony you’re welcome in my bed but you’ll have to pay a tax.”

Tony blushed red and Hunter laughed.

“Not like that you pervert. I meant one of your guns, but I mean if that’s the tax you want to pay you can blow my whistle.”

The entire group burst into laughter as the last member of their team walked through the door.

“And here I thought that was my job Hunter.”

Hunter’s grinned blossomed as Bobby walked through the door.

“Ay you’re finally here Bobs.”

Bobby greeted him with a kiss and hugged everyone else. Melinda smiled.

“Welcome back Bobby.”

“What’s the plan?”

Melinda smiled.

“I was just getting to that. Have breakfast and we will wait for Coulson.”

Bobby nodded. Melinda finished up the Omelets she was cooking and plating them she walked over to Natasha and handed one to her. Natasha offered her a smile and waiting until everyone was eating leaned in and gently kissed Melinda.

“Thanks Meli, its delicious.”

Melinda smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.”


	6. A wedding....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a super long chapter for you!

Natasha nodded and smiled then jogged into the tower. Melinda sighed as she dialed her mothers number. Her mother answered after a few rings.

“Melinda.”

“Mother.”

“What’s going on hai zi?”

“Any chance you’re close to me?”

“No, Melinda I am in Russia.”

“What are you doing in Russia?”

“You know that’s above your security clearance.” Melinda chuckled. “I’ll repeat my question hai zi, whats going on”?

“Well, I guess good news first, I’m getting married.”

Melinda’s mother laughed.

“About time you realized that she was your equal.”

“MOM!? You knew about this?”

“Of course dear, what kind of CIA Agent would I be if I didn’t know? She’s good for you Melinda, I could not ask for you to have a better mate. But that is not all the reason you called.”

Melinda rolled her eyes.

“We have an op. We are heading to Hong Kong, I know Natasha called you about the cars.” Another laugh from her mother.

“You two really are good for each other. Yes, all your old cars have been repaired and modified to meet your means. One especially for Natasha, the one you wanted her to have. I’ve also set up snipers and have begun a preliminary investigation on Hydra. I’ll make sure a delivery is made to your hotel.”

“ You know, it’s a bit annoying that you know everything.” Her mother laughed and Melinda smiled into the phone.   “Thank you mother.”

“You’re welcome, Melinda. I love you sweetie and I will be there in spirit, let me know if at some point you’d like to hold a reception, I have both funds and means as well as more importantly I want to be there.”

Melinda smiled into the phone.

“Of course Mama.”

“Good girl, kiss that fiancée or rather your wife and tell her I wish you the best. Make sure Carter is there to witness, I want at least one reliable witness.”

Melinda chuckled.

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too Melinda and haizi be safe would you?”

Melinda smiled into the phone and spoke a soft yes as Natasha came out. Natasha seeing the soft look on her face.

“Your mother knew I take it?”

Mel smiled.

“Helped that you called her, the cars, my cars are ready when we get there. You know all you had to do was ask Nat.”

Natasha laughed.

“I know but they needed to be ready and as much as I know you’re handy with a car..”

Melinda smiled.

“My mother said to kiss you.”

“Well, you better get on that.” Before Melinda could kiss her she pulled back. “Should I be ready for you to always do what your mother says?”

“MM No Baby, only when it’s a good idea.”

She bent her head and kissed Natasha breaking apart to catcalls and whistles. Melinda rolled her eyes when she realized it was Peggy and Angie.

“Come on, stop snoggin, time to get you hitched!”

Natasha laughed and stepped out of Melinda’s arms taking her hand and tugging her toward the Avengers tower.

“We’re getting married here?”

Natasha grinned and tugged her through the tower.

It really shouldn’t haven’t surprised Melinda that there were beautiful dresses, tuxedo’s (For both men and women), and a beach; Really it shouldn’t have. It shouldn’t have surprised her that two planes were prepared and took them on a short flight to Hawaii. It also shouldn’t have surprised her to see Clint in a pastoral suit, her team, and all of the Avengers present; Skye, Jemma, and Angie in very tasteful bridesmaid dresses, Steve,Peggy, and Bruce in tuxedos next to Natasha. Really it shouldn’t have surprised her that Natasha was the one in the suit and she the one in the dress; at how much Natasha knew her.

What surprised her the most was the way the world slowed down and how Natasha’s smile became her whole world as she walked down the aisle on Coulson’s arm (who was also carrying an Ipad with her mother on skype, also in  formal wear; [where her mother got it on a mission in Russia; she’ll never know]). How when Natasha leaned in and whispered she was beautiful it made her heart flutter. How when the vows came they came so easily to her tongue; and how the idea of through sickness and health, richer or poorer, how all of the vow was so simply like home. How a ring (Holy hell when had Natasha purchased that?) slipping onto her finger made her cry with joy and how when she slipped one on Natasha’s it made her insides growl ‘mine’. She registered “You may kiss the bride” before her heart stopped, the world stopped as she pulled Natasha closer and was pulled closer in kind and their lips met. The catcalls and whistles broke them apart as the world started spinning again and Natasha smiled resting her forehead on hers.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife! Ladies and gents may I present Melinda and Natasha May- Romanov.”

A cheer went up from those present and Clint convinced them to stay for drinks, a toast and some dancing and more pictures of course. Melinda excused them for a moment and walked Natasha to the shore. The sun was setting in the background Melinda placing her forehead on Natasha’s.

“I love you, Nat.”  
“I love you too, Mel.”

She motioned to the group.

“Your idea?”

Natasha smirked.

“Yes, I had a day to think about it and I kinda stole the report from your mother of what would be necessary. Your mother helped me the most, told me what your dream was and I wanted to make that come true for you.”

Melinda chuckled.

“Thank you. Are you sure you want to stay?”

“Just for a few hours, and I am going to need a lot of kisses to get through it.”

Melinda laughed and captured her lips.

A few feet away up on the beach Fitz had pulled out his camera and snapped a picture. After a few moments( and a few pictures they would later frame) they did the remainder of the bridesmaid and grooms pictures. The boys and Peggy hoisting Natasha on their shoulders, the picture snapped as she almost fell off with Peggy catching her. The picture of the grooms and Melinda made them look beat up with her fists clenched. The bridesmaids all kissed Natasha and Melinda on the cheek as they stood together. There were many pictures of the happy couple both locked in kisses and laughing together.

There were a few tables scattered throughout the beach with food and alcohol on them. Tony walked up to Melinda after the pictures and handed them an envelope. IN it was a gift certificate a stay in the resort, a simple “I own it, on the house, stay for free always” was scribbled in. Melinda and Natasha chuckled, thanking him. The tables were spread out into a square shape so everyone could talk together. Melinda’s hand was held onto by Natasha as they talked and ate; the teams bonding more and more together. Natasha smiled as Melinda studied them, she leaned forward and whispered.

“Nothing like a wedding to bring people together.”

Melinda nodded.

“MMM, not exactly how I intended it to happen but I’m glad it did.”

Natasha’s eyes twinkled.

“Wanna take a walk and make out with me?”

Melinda laughed and kissed her, when they broke for air she whispered “Just make out Mrs. May Romanov? I do believe you’re losing your touch.”

Natasha laughed and the two continued to talk quietly. They were broken out of their talking (and kissed really, but who could blame them?) by Skye who spoke loudly enough to be heard by all.

“ I know the happy couple would like to get to the coupling so we shall commence embarrassing stories?”

Melinda groaned as Coulson began.

“So when Melinda and I were in the academy, SHIELD used to go through Quantico, we snuck out and went to a party. Melinda said she was the designated walker, and requested that I give her juice all night. I said that was fine and what I hadn’t told her was that the drinks I was giving her were alcoholic and I planned on staying mostly sober. “ Melinda groaned as he continued hiding her face behind Natasha. “ What I also didn’t know was that she was taking antibiotics, I kept feeding her alcohol and while I thought I knew her limit… Anyways I started talking to a cute girl and Melinda to someone else and the next thing I know she’s up on the bar dancing and singing to Coyote Ugly pouring shots into others mouths. It was awesome.” Everyone is laughing except Melinda. “ and the night got better, I got her down off the bar and we headed back to Quantico, Melinda insisted on having KFC, but we couldn’t find one, we keep walking for about a mile. About 100 meters from one she sees a girl with KFC and runs up to her stating as loudly as possible ‘ you can have one night no holds barred night with that handsome guy over there if I can just have your KFC.’ The girl agreed; Melinda got her KFC and I got a no holds barred night with a girl and a good story. She pimped me out just for KFC.”

The crowd burst out laughing and Melinda hid her face in Natasha’s neck. Natasha laughed softly.

Steve stood up then.

“MY turn. So right after I had met Natasha I wanted to take her to good old American food and one of the restaurants Pegs and I used to go to was still open. So she and I go there and she orders a cheeseburger with fries. Now keeping in mind that most places in Russia use the squeezy ketchup bottles, you know the ones with the pointed nib and you squeeze a bit of ketchup on your fries, this place only had the old glass bottles with a screw top. Now Natasha had asked for ketchup, the waiter brought it, she shrugs and picks it up and starts shaking it. She and I keep talking and a man comes over to the table. He’s wearing a white shirt but has red stains all over his face and shirt. He grabs the bottle from Nat and says “Please make sure the cap is on before you shake the ketchup.” The entire restaurant bursts into laughter and Natasha turns the same shade as the ketchup bottle. “

Natasha is laughing alongside her wife, a smile lighting her features. Bobby stood up after this and raised her champagne glass.

“ A toast to the two deadliest women in the world and their union.”

A hear, hear! echoed among the group and Melinda stood with a hush falling over everyone.

“Alright you all, my turn. First, to all of you, you’re crazy, you’ve given me some of the best times of my life, with laughter, with training, with kicking ass. Coulson, if it weren’t for you I never would have met Natasha, you’ve been a true friend. When are you going to tell Steve how you feel anyways?” Coulson’s eyes widened and a raucous laughter followed while Steve who was sitting next to him blushed. Melinda’s eyes danced as he buried his head in his hands. “Stark, you’re the biggest pain in my ass, but I couldn’t be more happy that you found Pepper and I hope sincerely that you get married soon. To my team, you’re the best and I am glad that I could put in long hours to help you grow, however, those will be less now that Nat and I are married, I’m proud of the agents you are and the men and women you’ve become. Pegs and Angie, you know if you hadn’t teased us and forced us to dinner that day, I’m not sure that I would have admitted that I loved Natasha.” She turned to Natasha and smiled. “I’m so cliché when it comes to you, I could say you’ve swept me off my feet and it would be true, I could say that you take my breath away and it would be true. You amaze me Mrs. Romanov May or may Romanov, we’ll have to figure that part out. Everyday, you do take my breath away. I love you.”

She leaned down and kissed Natasha and their friends cheered. When they broke for air Natasha whispered into her ear.

“Keep kissing me like that and we need to go home soon.”

Melinda chuckled and music was started.

Skye made a gagging sound as she walked over, attempting to get them to stop kissing. Melinda glared at her at the most annoying one and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Come on love birds, let's do your first dance.”

Coldplay's "Just like this" played and the two danced very close together, smiling and whispering sweet words to one another, laughing occasionally. When the song ended they chatted a bit more with friends, drank a bit more and then Natasha approached Tony.

“Hey, can you prep the plane to head back?”  


Tony chuckled.

“All your things have been moved to the resort, the bus is flying in by a SHIELD agent tonight and we can all leave from here first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, Tony.”


End file.
